The present disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with subterranean wells and, in an embodiment described herein, more particularly provides a well tool assembly with quick connectors and shock mitigating capabilities.
Shock absorbers have been used in the past in attempts to prevent damage to well equipment resulting from firing perforating guns and other events. In some situations, a shock absorber is interconnected between a perforating assembly and the well equipment (such as, a packer, gravel packing equipment, instruments, etc.) to be protected from shock loads.
However, testing has revealed that such shock loads are transmitted in a very short amount of time (e.g., ˜10-30 milliseconds), and conventional shock absorbers are either too rigid to react adequately to the shock, or too compliant to absorb the shock. Therefore, it will be appreciated that improvements are needed in the art of mitigating shock for well assemblies.
Improvements are also needed in the art of connecting well tool assemblies. Such improvements could reduce the amount of time needed to connect perforating devices or other well tools, and could prevent damage to connectors used to connect well tools.